


Never Warnings, Spreading Its Wings

by NidoranDuran



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Mindbreak, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Yang has a bad habit with Grimm, and when she hears about a pack with aphrodisiac properties, she drags Sun along to watch with her, only for Sun to get dragged in with her. Anonymous commission.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Never Warnings, Spreading Its Wings

The Grimm pushed Yang to her knees, his burdensome body pressing overs hers as he forced himself with a fumbling, wild greed upon her. His cock rammed into the waiting embrace of an incredibly tight human pussy just begging for the attention and the brutality that she'd come here to receive. "Fuck, that's perfect!" Yang moaned. "Come on, boy. Fuck me hard. Trash this human twat like the big, burly beast stud you are!" Stripped down to nothing but her boots, all that Yang wanted was finally balls deep inside her, and she would not be stopped.

When Yang asked Sun to come over, she said he could jerk off to the show. That was supposed to be his payment for spotting her. Immediately, his pants were open and he had his cock in hand while he watched the show, unable to pretend it wasn't amazing. A stacked, perky blonde getting utterly obliterated by Grimm dick hit the spot more intensely than he thought it would; he'd come by just to make sure that Yang was safe in this mess, knowing she was taking a big, dangerous risk and that if he didn't keep an eye on her, something might go wrong. He hadn't imagined that Yang having sex with monsters would look this hot.

Yang had a fetish for Grimm dick. She didn't know exactly how to explain her love of getting fucked by monsters to her friends, and usually she kept it quiet as much as she could, but this trip, a holy grail of depravity, demanded a different approach. In a deep region far away from any cities, a pack of Grimm were said to contain semen that burned like an aphrodisiac; a huntress had been rescued from here a month ago, and she was chemically addicted to the cum of these monsters. It took a month of detox and therapy for her to come back from it, and her story became a cautionary tale.

Or to Yang, the hottest fap fodder she'd ever beheld. It was insane and unbelievable, and she felt kind of bad about fueling her masturbation with someone's misfortune, but in her mind, this girl had almost definitely come here to fuck Grimm and got caught out by the aphrodisiac. The woman wouldn't admit it out of embarrassment, Yang decided, and she knew she simply needed a fail safe method to avoid getting into that same trouble. she needed someone who was open minded and chill enough to not mind going out of the way with her and letting her indulge safely in her love of monster dick.

"You're such a big, rough boy. Ram that huge Grimm cock deeper into me. Ruin my pussy." Yang liked getting foul mouthed when she fucked; she knew she could get away with it, especially with partners who didn't understand her words and couldn't tell her to shut up. she could get vulgar and gleefully slutty here with no impact on anything she did, throwing herself back and forth with reckless greed and shivering, shuddering delight. While mounted so proudly and aggressively, it was all she really could do, seeking the pleasure as hard and as raw as she could get it, all in the name of getting off. Her eyes drifted over to Sun, delighted buy the sight of him cranking it. "Your cock's pretty nice, monkey boy. Maybe I'll suck it on the way home."

Sun jerked it harder as Yang played at being such a tease, his smile widening. He approached this whole mess with a cocky sense of excitement, falling into a state where all he wanted to do was appreciate this utter insanity before him. Eager strokes of his hand back and forth indulged in the joy of watching Yang at work, admiring her breasts heaving and the look of raw ecstasy on his face. Pre-cum dripped from his eager tip, and he was halfway tempted to ask if he could walk up to her now and get that blowjob early, but instead he said, "You make a great fucktoy for monsters." Feeding her kink, lining himself up. In truth, Sun had been hoping to score, and flirting with her was a good way to set that up.

Yang moans harder. That was the best compliment she could have received from a guy. She probably would fuck him when this was all done, but for now, she focused on getting pounded by the Grimm atop her, moaning louder under the wildest fever and ecstasy of being challenged by such broad sweeps of intense indulgence. She was happy to give in to this all, to feed the desperation growing hotter through her, their demands sweeping through her without a second of hesitation. "Stuffed full of Grimm dick, just as I like it!" she moaned, heaving back against him and embracing the delights. She felt like this was exactly where she needed to be, filled with a shaky, overbearing sense of delight and fulfillment, giving in to the chaos and allowing herself to feel its brutal heat penetrating her deeper, rougher. She didn't understand how anyone could turn down such remarkable feelings, and she let them swell hotter through her as she gave in, a step by step plunge down deeper.

Yang's moans were noisy. Wicked. She was vocal under the joys of getting pounded into, but nothing could have been more satisfying than to be filled with the Grimm's cum. It was exactly what she had been waiting for, and as the beast slammed in and filled her. His cum burned at her inner walls, lighting up her nerves with a wild tingle of sensations so much more intense than she'd ever felt before. The best orgasm of her life waited on the other side, driven by the aphrodisiac cum that hit her just like she needed, howling, "More! Fuck me more!" as she heaved and fumbled about.

Yang didn't need to wait long. While the Grimm atop her simply kept on pounding away mercilessly, another rumbled out of the trees, zeroing right in on the shrieking woman and plugging her mouth up with his cock. Yang didn't hesitate, shoving forward to give the sloppiest, greediest head to the before her, ready to succumb to the wild thrills and hopeless shudders of giving up completely. With her whole body awash in tingly thrills and aftershocks too intense to really grasp, Yang felt herself in a position where she knew she couldn't resist these pleasures. The temptation was too strong and her head ached too much. The throbbing heat and the burning desire to lose herself all proved a twisted indulgence perfect for fueling her greediest hungers.

Sun came all over the ground, gripping his cock tightly as the sight of Yang at work happily drove him over the edge. He was her security, but he should have probably spent a little more time actually being security and looking around to make sure she was secure. Too engrossed in watching Yang get spitroasted, he didn't think about the pheromones of sex, even his own, and ended up ambushed by a Grimm who came up from behind, shoving him down onto all fours and circling swiftly around him. Caught with his pants down, Sun let out a wild gasp of surprise, preparing to fight, only to instead get faced with a big, heavy Grimm cock shoving into his mouth.

There was absolutely nothing that Sun could do to stop this, as powerful paws pressed against him, holding him down and rutting his mouth with fever and wild intent. It was all so abrupt, so wicked, and Sun had no time at all to deal with the emotions sweeping up through him, the brutish swells of worry that left him with no clear answer for how to deal with all of this. Everything came on way too sharply and with infuriating panic. Sucking dick wasn't something he totally minded, but sucking monster dick? HE hadn't signed up for that.

Both blondes gagged on Grimm cock, not too far away from another, as they got their mouths fucked with shameless, wild efficiency. There was no sense to any of this. It was what Yang had been waiting for and what Sun found himself terrified by. Their throats struggled around the girthy cocks, Yang's head wildly bobbing along and Sun simply holding static, getting violated with brutal thrusts doing all the work for him, as the contrasts of this weird treatment spiraled harder into baffling heights too untenable to be able to stay at.

Completely engrossed in the joys of getting fucked, Yang paid absolutely no attention to what was happening and how Sun got taken. she didn't know anything was happening to him, focused only on what she was enjoying It didn't matter if she lost herself; she'd come back around again just fine. She believed fully in what she was doing and knew it'd all work out, throwing herself with drastic fire into everything she could get. If she got too carried away or too drunk on the stuff, that's what Sun was there to yank her out of. It would be fine.

It was not going to be fine. As the cock dripped down his throat, even its pre-cum burned with intense fire. Sun's cock ached as he hung there, tasting the potent drug and losing his focus more and more as he tried to find some good way to ground himself against all of this. This wasn't getting any saner or any simpler, and as Sun tried to understand it, he had to deal with the way his mouth began to obey. It tightened around the cock. His head even began to bob along the shaft in complement to the thrusts pounding into her, and nothing got any simpler for either of them amid these panics swelling so much messier out of control. This didn't make a lot of sense, but he was powerless to do anything about it.

The smells of sex brought more Grimm, a threat advancing steadily toward them as a human and a faunus got pounded raw and treated to something eclipsing all reason. They approached the two, seeking indulgence and not slowing their advance for a moment. It was insanity, and it spiraled hotter out of control as the pleasure built. For Yang, it all made sense, all felt like something she could give in to. For Sun, though, this was madness, his head still a bit more set and aware, which only let him know with the utmost certainty how much everything was going wrong. He was stuck here, locked in a hazy back and forth surrendering his thoughts and his desires to complete fucking surrender.

This was the vacation of Yang's dreams, and as she crashed into the brilliant, heaving joy of losing all control. She came hard, coming undone at the seams as she succumbed to what she craved, her deepest desires leaving her in a state of utter joy. She wanted more even still, craving whatever bizarre, frantic release she knew could keep her going. As cum filled up her pussy and her throat at once, the dual thrills of having her joys pushed driven into a state so messy that she couldn't fathom all of it. The pleasure was overbearing, intoxicating, bringing on something truly reckless and desperate that she couldn't help but give up to completely.

Sun got a very different experience. The Grimm pulled out of his mouth, letting out a mad roar as he came, and Sun was treated to a massive eruption of hot, gooey spunk splattering all over his face. It came in waves, sticky eruptions of messy, dripping jizz that hit him with a raw dose of aphrodisiac. It would have been a big enough danger by itself, but taken all over his face, the scent of it worked like a pheromone, triggering a sudden heat within the faunus, an immediate rut that made his head spin and his body ache with a trembling fire unlike anything he'd felt before. His mind shut down and his body tightened up with a ferocious greed.

Another Grimm came up from behind, shoving Sun down to the ground and claiming his ass, and in his dizzy state of searing excitement, he screamed, "Fuck me!" Inexperienced with Grimm dick and overwhelmed with the sudden primal desire to get fucked inside of him. Need carried himself, the pulsating lust dragging him on as the cock filled his ass. The swell of hunger and quivering desire brought on something as reckless and baffling as could be, pushing his limits with a hunger he didn't have a hope of dealing with. "Why does that feel so good?" The dizzy thrill of getting pounded was only made better by the suddenness of the Grimm he'd sucked off presenting his cock to him again. Without hesitation, he scarfed it right down.

Unaware that the one supposed to protect her was getting dicked down, Yang happily heaved between the bodies of two burly Grimm sandwiching her together. Her ass and pussy were stuffed full of cock, and her head spun as she did her best to deal with these savage emotions. It was a lot to try and take on at once, a struggle growing more erratic and wild as she allowed herself to keep pushing in. She was on three doses of the aphrodisiac cum now, and she could already feel its effects wearing her down, already feel the utter certainty and ecstasy of needing more. All Yang had to do was keep taking these monster dicks and enjoying herself; it was a simple ask, and she found herself in a good position to keep abandoning reason, throwing herself greedily into feverish emotions too tempestuous and too ferocious to make much sense of. She needed more of it, whatever it was, and found herself right where she belonged in taking this all on.

"I love Grimm cock," she moaned, drunkenly heaving against him with a deeper, more feverish need, aggression and passion all working against her to drive her hard over the line. She couldn't contain any of what pushed her, drunkenly jerking back and forth with little care or clarity, simply moving to give in harder to the pleasures that kept up their pace on her. It was too much to handle, an overbearing, almost incomprehensible rush of excitement. She was hopeless and greedy, giving in to this weirdness with less and less capacity to control her thoughts. This was every bit the ecstasy she needed, a ferocious mess of pleasure demanding her surrender, imposing a rougher, weirder mess of feelings to tear through her.

Sun couldn't speak with a cock lodged down his throat, but he was just as eager, drooling and slobbering all over the cock as he lost himself to the utter desperation and panic pushing him. He was lost to this ecstasy, having no idea how to contain these burning desires. It was madness, but a special form of raw panic and desperation. There was nothing more sickly satisfying than this, but she wanted it all a bit too much to care. Sun had taken dick before. Never dicks so big, never two at once, never from big, beastly partners, but he continued fumbling through this confusion. The powerless joy of giving in ripped Sun apart, a chemically fueled submission imposing a rougher swell of desperate desire, giving in with complete greed and fever to the pleasure within him.

Growing confusion and desperation pushed Sun down to Yang's level, a thriving hunger for beast dick and an unshakable submission pushing harder, greedier, imposing the greed and the desperation upon him. There nothing either could do but give up harder, surrendering to the depths of ferocious greed pushing their limits, bringing a sublime mess of ferocious greed and want that simply would not stop. This was everything now to Sun, who understood exactly what Yang was here for and hwy she loved it so much. The pleasure was remarkable, pushing him harder, driving him to succumb and indulge, greed and desperation wearing him down thoroughly.

"I want a litter of little Grimm babies pumped into my womb," Yang moaned, holding tighter to them, desperately seeking to be pounded, rutted. Even bred if so desired. She was an inconsolable mess giving in to the wicked fever carrying her harder on, tossed wildly about in her greed and the unbelievable satisfaction of giving up so strongly. The pleasure here was overbearing, desperate, an unbearable rush of sensation and expression leaving nothing to chance. Yang was happy to feel this way, happy for everything to go just as she wanted it to. She was unashamed and needy, desperate to give in to whatever she could get, craving it through and through.

The wanton joys of giving in and getting fucked so hard had both Yang and Sun heaving back and forth, carelessly spiraling into an ecstasy and a fever much too wild to handle, the pleasures building up in a senseless, forward threat. Pleasure was inevitable, a rush of chaos and fever pushing both of them hard into oblivion, hard over the edge and crashing hopelessly under the weight of something much too forward and senseless to be able to handle. So much pleasure and desperation plunged through their bodies at once, and nothing made sense, but therein lay the incredible glory and power of surrendering so abruptly. The passion was electric, driven, pushing them hard over the line and into the limitless thrill of completely fucking losing control.

Cum flooded into them again. Yang's holes seared as she thrashed through being pushed into this, given another double dose and squealing out in raw fire and desperation. She was unafraid, unapologetic, jerking against all of this with absolutely no concept of how to control herself. It didn't matter. She crashed into the heaving delight and the joyous plunge without a care for what happened to her, heaving about wildly as she fell victim to her deepest, most wicked hungers, and loved every second of it.

Sun fared about as well, chugging down the eruption of addictive spunk rushing down his throat while his bowels got pumped full of the stuff. He couldn't' believe how hard it all burned, his cock erupting hands-free through every reckless pulse of passion and pleasure pushing him. Sun was a fitful, desperate mess, hollering out loud in the show of greed and surrender imposing its might upon him. He came hard, losing himself to new frontiers of crushing delight and a joy too weird and too clumsy to understand, but he understood now the pleasure of giving in completely, and it would not stop him. Not for a second.

The Grimm dragged their two new playthings into the middle. Pets. Yang didn't realize Sun was the cock pushing into her until her straightened out and she realized whose face was in hers. "Oh, hey," she moaned, whining as their bodies got shoved together and cocks slammed into their asses. A pair of Grimm stood upright, guiding their toys together and claiming their asses, a blonde sandwich that saw Sun getting fucked into fucking Yang while they heaved about drunkenly. "I see you're having fun."

"I want to be a slut for Grimm cock just like you," Sun groaned, hanging in desperate, delirious joy as he got filled. He thrust into the snug, waiting embrace of Yang's twat, groaning harder as these pleasures wound up. Even though he'd been looking to score with Yang, now that he was inside of her, that was the least of his concerns. He was in a different position now, a state of hopeless fever and hunger pushing him to give up without a shred of sense or understanding. Everything was simple and normal here now; he wanted to get fucked, wanted monster dick inside of him. Fucking Yang was just part of the fun.

They met in clumsy kisses, holding onto each other. The other's presence did still mater, as he friends plunged together into joy, letting their asses become the playthings to the big, beefy monsters having their ways with them. It was too good to be true, its wildest shows of hunger and fever pushing them to a state of desire and lust much too wicked to fathom. The sharpest excesses of this treatment made them burn, Yang delighted to feel Sun fucking her and see him taking Grimm dick. "You look so hot right now," she moaned, legs riding up his legs as she bucked against him, pressing back against the fat cock in her ass and finding a good balance to play at. "I love a boy who can admit he wants a cock up his ass."

"I'm not used to dicks this big," he confessed, tightening his grip on Yang as all of this chaos spun wildly in a million directions, plunging him into a frustrated state of confused acceptance. He wasn't strong enough to handle what hit him, giving in to the steeper worries and stumbling further along. He didn't know what else he could do, didn't know how to contain the broad sweeps and wild fevers pushing ever harder into him. He had a lot to try and handle here, and he didn't feel capable of handling any of it, losing himself to these more drastic emotions and the pulsating hungers driving him over the edge. 

The greedier, noisier moans all spiraled into a want and a confusion much too drastic to help. Dizzily jerking back and forth, they fucked hard, driven to enjoy these monster dicks together. It was a bonding exercise, a way for both Yang and Sun to enjoy each other and the thrills of being treated like fuckmeat by these creatures. The Grimm didn't slow down, using their toys harder, punishing the human and the faunus with a brutal anal pounding they were both much too desperate and submissive to be able to resist. Acceptance of these bizarre terms came on in waves and wants too wicked to understand, and the wildest depths of the truth before them was simple.

Their bodies were both hooked, now. The aphrodisiac cum warped their minds, left them hungry and hopeless, caring only about getting used and filled as the treat of being ravaged flooded them with a hopeless craving for this. They kept moving, unable to understand much else, dizzily pressing into this hunger and this heat, moaning louder through what swept across them. Giving up was sweet ecstasy, Yang clinging to Sun as they explored these depths together, caring about nothing but the unraveling joys that kept pushing them. Inescapable, undeniable passions pushed harder, driving therm together into a state of frustration and confusion much too reckless to fathom, but they knew they wanted only more of it. All of it. Whatever this meant and however good it felt, the passion was undeniable.

To give up together was a joy, a throbbing rush of desire and devotion leaving little sense or restraint. This was everything, an incredible mess of devotion and ferocity leaving nothing behind. The chance to give up like this was too good to resist, a burning thrill leaving only one thing certain: they loved this. Their bodies succumbed to this plunge together, an embrace of fever and desperation forcing therm over the edge. Addictive Grimm cum flooded their asses again, filling them up and leaving them clinging to one another in hopeless, heaving shivers of delight, an ecstasy too wild and weird to believe. They were devoted, certain, caring only about giving up to this clumsy heat and the joys of losing all control. Reason melted away, and in its place was pure subservience.

Sun came inside of Yang, the two clinging to one another, more clumsy kisses dizzily drowning them in a weird understanding, a weird mutual adoration and certainty that kept them drunk and aimless and completely incapable of thinking clearly. It felt incredible, and as the monsters dragged them away to their nest, they went happily, impaled on the cocks of their new masters, to share in the debauchery together as joint pets to the pack, worshiping cocks together and growing closer than they ever could have in the world of respectable society.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
